Blind Dates
by UPAMA
Summary: not good at summaries...but this is my first ever SyaoSaku fanfic....read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Dates**

**A/N: This is my first ever Sakura +Syaoran fanfic so please please review……hope u guys like it……**

Disclaimie: **I OWN DA WORLD AND ALSO CCS MUHAHAHAHAHAHA (evil laugh)** but only in my DREAMS so if u wanna sue me do it while I am sleeping…hehe :D

**1****st**** Chapie**

**My First date was BLIND**

"YOU DID WHAT??!!" asked a bewildered Sakura.

"I set you up on a blind date" said her best friend calmly.

"You're joking, right??" said Sakura hoping that she was, but she knew very well that it was not a joke.

"No I'm not and I've also made the outfit that you are going to wear."

Sakura fell down anime style as Tomoyo started daydreaming about Sakura's first date.

"Tomoyo! Please I can't go….you have to understand!"

"But Sakura, I promised that guy that you will! He would be heart-broken. You don't want _that _do you…….but if you insist I will tell him that…aww that poor guy…he would think that he has been dumped even before meeting his date….but well.."

"Okay Okay I will go. Stop making me feel bad." Said Sakura giving up at last.

"That's my Sakura." Said Tomoyo with her satisfied evil grin.

"So when is the date??" asked Sakura, now a bit relaxed.

"It's tonight" said Tomoyo.

Sakura fell down anime style (AGAIN)

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Said a very, very innocent looking but extremely happy Tomoyo.

"Hoe!!" Said a very, very confused Sakura.

TOMOYO'S MANSION

4o'clock:

"There's no way I am wearing _THIS_" said Sakura looking down at her dress.

"But Sakura you look beautiful and I spend two days making it for you!!" said Tomoyo with

puppy dog eyes.

"But….but…it's too….it's too…..revealing" said Sakura blushing slightly.

"I knew it Sakura…….you don't like my dresses; I am sorry for being such a bad designer" Tomoyo started, pretending to be heart broken.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!?" Screamed Sakura out of frustration. "I love your dresses….ok fine I will wear them!"

The dress was cleverly made to show off her slim athlete figure and fair skin. It was a red backless and sleeve-less frock made of silk and showed almost all of her body and the lower part of the dress was just long enough to cover her ass. Tomoyo also bought a pair of matching red high-heel shoes for Sakura. She tied Sakura's shoulder-length hair in a high pony tail with a red ribbon.

"So where is the date and how the hell am I suppose to know who my date is??" asked Sakura.

"It's at The Candle Light Chinese restaurant and your date will be wearing a green shirt and holding a bunch of cherry blossoms." Said Tomoyo putting some make-up on Sakura's face.

"The Candle Light Chinese restaurant…………it's really expensive isn't it?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah….but the food is excellent ….the guy must be very rich….anyways your date is at 5:30 so you got an hour to reach there……..it's quite far away so you can take my limo" said Tomoyo now putting some red lipstick on Sakura's lips.

AT THE RESTAURANT:

A certain chocolate-colored hair guy was sitting at a table with a bunch of cherry blossom beside him. _What the hell am I doing here??!! I am never gonna forgive Eriol for driving me into this!! And that Meiling tagging along with him……what the hell is taking that blind date so long…this is stupid…….._Thought the guy. Just then a girl entered the restaurant and he stared at her with his mouth wide open. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. She had honey-colored hair and emerald green eyes.

She was searching for someone and then she spotted the cherry blossoms and her eyes traveled to his green shirt and blushing slightly she started to walk towards him. He gulped and closed his mouth……._oh my god ….she must be my blind date…..she is fucking gorgeous!!_

She was at his table now…she looked very nervous and was staring at her feet. "Erm….Hi….my name is Sa..Sakura Kinomoto….."She told him and he stared. _BOY she has got a beautiful voice. _He thought.

"Um…….You must be my bl...blind…da...da...date." she stammered.

"Yes I think I am………My name is Syaoran Li" Said the guy standing up and offering her his hand.

Sakura took his hand and he kissed it lightly causing Sakura to blush furiously. Then Syaoran went over to the other side of the small round table and pulled out a chair for her to sit. She sat down and Syaoran went over and sat himself down on his chair.

The waiter came over to their table. "What can I get you sir?" asked the waiter.

Syaoran reluctantly took his eyes off Sakura and looked at the waiter and at that moment Sakura chanced a glance at him. She has never seen such a handsome guy in her life. "Hot!!" she said out loud. Syaoran and the waiter both looked at her then realizing what she had done she quickly added "hot….chocolate….I will have hot chocolate!"

"Very well….and you sir?"

"Do you have chocolate milk shake?" asked Syaoran

"I am sorry sir but we only have strawberry."

"Oooh I like strawberry" Sakura said without thinking.

"Okay then I will have a strawberry milk-shake" said Syaoran. _If she likes strawberry then that's what I am gonna have _he thought "Do you want one too?" he asked Sakura.

"um….no it's ok …I'll have hot chocolate"

"Okay your order will be right up."

"so………what do you do miss kinomoto" asked Syaoran.

"Please call me Sakura……I am at high school and a part time waitress at the Kinomoto's fast food shop" she said without looking at him. "And you?"

"I am at high school too and sometimes I look after my dad's business" said Syaoran.

Then there was silence.

Someone at the stage started to sing a beautiful song.

"ohhh I love this song" said Sakura.

"yeah me too" said Syaoran looking at her dreamily suddenly he got up from his chair and knelt down in front of Sakura and said "may I have the honor…" and offered his hand to her.

Sakura looked at him, blushed and said "h…hai"

She took his hand and he guided her to the dance floor. He placed his hands around her back and a chill ran down her spine and she placed her hands around his neck and they started to dance.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
_

It was as if they had rehearsed it a thousand times. Syaoran swayed Sakura gently both lost in each other's eyes.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Syaoran spun her around and hugged her from behind and put his chin on her neck and swayed her gently. His breath touching the side of her neck made her close her eyes out of pleasure.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
_

She turned around and he bent forward making her tilt her head backwards.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Slowly they swayed lost in each other.

_Sway me, make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me  
Sway with me  
Sway (sway) (Sway)_

She put her head on his chest and he held her in his loving embrace. Both still swaying with the music.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak  
_  
_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now_

The song ended but both of them were still dancing.

"ahem….mam, sir your food has arrived" said the waiter.

Both of them came back to earth….they realized their close position and both blushed furiously

"s…sorry" both of them stuttered together…then looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Come'on let's eat" said Syaoran and they proceeded on to their table.

**A/N: the end of 1****st**** chapie…hope u liked it…the song lyrics belong to Pussycat dolls(just so u know) and I couldn't really find any other songs….hope u like it…..love ya…bye!!**

**P.s: name of next Chapie will be "mmm chocolate"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally the second Chapie…thanks for all who reviewed…… please please review and help me improve……hope u guys like it……**

**2****nd**** Chapie**

_**mmmm Chocolate**_

Tomoyo Daidouji was in every way a perfect girl; smart, very talentive, elegant and also very clever. The only thing weird about her was that she was obsessed with her best friend Sakura. Her hobby is to film Sakura at every opportunity she gets.

Right now Tomoyo was really enjoying herself. Hidden behind some trees which were decorated inside The Candle Light Restaurent, Tomoyo was video taping Sakura and her date. They had finished their dancing and were now having drinks.

_When are they going to kiss!! _Thought Tomoyo _I can't believe that I actually succeeded to hook Sakura up with someone as handsome as HIM……they are the perfect match……_

**Meanwhile (back to Sakura and Syaoran)**

Syaoran was having real trouble controlling himself because of Sakura. Sakura was very nervous after that "dance". So she was drinking her hot chocolate absent mindedly and as a result she had chocolate all over her lips and when Syaoran pointed it out to her, she "unknowingly" licked her lips sooo sexily that now Syaoran was fighting back the urge to kiss her. The only trouble is she is constantly licking her lips now, out of nervousness.

Moreover Syaoran's shoulder angel and devil were having a furious fight which was making Syaoran even more confused.

_Devil: You should kiss her_

_Angel: No…that would be really rude…_

_D: Don't listen to him…you love her so kiss her_

_A: this is your first date with her_

_D: Kiss her_

_A: She'll slap you_

_D: what if he doesn't care_

_A: he loves her_

"That's it" said Syaoran out loud

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura

"um……..I need to… um….ki….go the washroom….be right back." Said Syaoran and quickly went away.

After he went away Sakura slumped down on her chair and started to fan herself with one hand.

_Oh my God I think I am in LOVE……_ thought Sakura _He is soo hot!!_

**Meanwhile (in the Washroom)**

Syaoran splashed water on his face and started to pace the washroom. Then he made a decision. He went out of the wash room and made his way to their table……..determination written all over his face.

Sakura saw him coming and she got really worried when she saw his serious face. She stood up and was about to ask what was wrong but before she could say anything at all Syaoran snaked one hand around her waist, pulled her closer, leaned forward, and kissed her.

Sakura was so surprised that she didn't even realize that she was being kissed but when she realized it she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

Sakura(thinking while kissing): _mmmm he tastes like strawberry_

Syaoran(thinking while kissing): _mmmm chocolate……Man! She is one heck of a kisser………if this is how she kisses then imagine what she would do in bed………I am really glad that she cant read my mind right now!!_

**Tomoyo behind the trees:**

"oh no….. the zoom in my camera isn't working….I need to get a close shot of this…"she whispered to herself then made a plan "it's a risk worth taking." And with that she came out from behind the trees and walked towards the kissing couple…………

Reluctantly Sakura and Syaoran broke apart for some air.

"wow" said Syaoran

Sakura blushed furiously and then suddenly "HOEEEEE!!!!!!!" (By now everyone's eyes were on them)

Tomoyo was standing only one inch away from them: a camcorder on her hand and stars in her eyes.

"Tomoyo…wha…wha……did you record all this?" Asked Sakura and tried to grab away the camera but Tomoyo was much smarter. Before Sakura could harm her "baby" she said quickly "Aren't you going to introduce me to your date Sakura??"

Those words had a special effect on Sakura. She blushed looked at Syaoran (who was looking very puzzled) and said "This is Syaoran Li and Syaoran this is Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend"

Syaoran shook her hand and said "nice to meet you miss Daidouji"

"nice to meet you too Li" said Tomoyo

"Sak.." Tomoyo began but stopped when she saw Sakura. Sakura was staring at the door of the restaurant with her mouth wide open.

"Sakura, What's wrong?" asked Syaoran

"Run- Away" she whispered "get out before he sees you…..flee the country"

"what, what are you talking about?" he asked very confused

Then Tomoyo and Syaoran both looked towards the door and saw that a tall handsome guy was coming towards them, glaring at Sakura.

"uh oh" said Tomoyo.

He was looking like he was going to punch someone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THAT DRESS??" he asked.

"…."

"AND who is he?" He pointed at Syaoran.

"That's none of your business." Said Syaoran starting to get annoyed

"nobody asked you gaki!!" the guy pointed his finger at Syaoran again

Then he looked at Sakura and said "you are coming with me"

Syaoran was about to say something again but stopped because Tomoyo pinched him.

"but…but" tried Sakura

"no buts" said the guy then looked at Syaoran and said "If I see you anywhere near her again I will Strangle you with my bare hands" and with that he walked away towards the door

Sakura looked at Syaoran and said "sorry" and followed the guy out of the restaurant.

"What was all that about?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"That was Touya Kinomoto…Sakura's Big brother." Said Tomoyo with a deep sigh "He is the reason why boys dare not look at Sakura because he can be murderous if someone even looks at her"

"ohhh" said Syaoran. T_hank goodness and I thought he was her boyfriend or something._

"Hey I gotta go and settle this…okay??….see ya" said Tomoyo and ran after Sakura and Touya.

That evening while Syaoran waited for the bill he thought _That was one heck of a date!! _

**A/N: the end of 2****nd**** chapie…I am really sorry if this chapter confused you a bit….u knw cuz the scenes switches a lot….but hope u liked it….**

**The name of 3****rd**** Chapie will be "Kyoko"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally the Third Chapie…thanks for all who reviewed…… please please review and help me improve…This chapter is not that much humorous …hope u guys like it……**

**3****rd**** Chapie**

"**Kyoko!!"**

Sakura gave a deep sigh as she looked out the window of her father's fast food shop, daydreaming about her very first kiss…

"Oi! Sakura your orders up" said Touya

"…"

"Hey!! Are you even listening to me?"

"…"

"S A K U R A ??!!"

"what??….where's the fire??" said Sakura as she came back down to earth.

"There is no fire kaiju!! Your order is up!!" said Touya with a smirk

"ONICHAN!! I am not a monster!!" said Sakura as she stomped her way to the kitchen.

She took the chocolate cake that she was suppose to serve and went to the front of the shop.

"Hey Sakura!!"

She turned around and saw Tomoyo standing there and smiling at her.

"Oh! Hi Tomoyo" said Sakura and gave another deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing…..it's just that I keep daydreaming about Syaoran all the time" said Sakura. "In fact I am having a daydream about him right now!! I see that he just entered our shop"

"um..Sakura ... That's not a dream…..He IS here" said Tomoyo looking towards the door.

Syaoran was standing inside the shop behind Touya, who couldn't see him because he had his back to him.

"O My GOSH!! He is here!! what should I do???" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo and started to fix her hair and her dress with one hand while still holding the cake with the other.

"Well…if you want him to survive…take him away before Touya sees him." Said Tomoyo.

"Oh no…you're right" said Sakura and walked towards Syaoran, hoping to sneak him out of there before Touya turns around. But before she could reach him Touya started to turn around slowly because he was holding a tray.

Sakura didn't know what else to do so she did what came to her mind first….THWART….she had thrown the cake on Syaoran's face.

"s..sorry sir…MyBad TheWashroom'sThisWayI'llShowYou." With that she dragged Syaoran away from the danger zone and towards the far corner of the shop where the washroom was.

When Syaoran finally recovered from shock he blurted out "What was that for??"

"s…sorry…..but Didn't you hear Onichan yesterday!!? He said he is gonna kill you if he sees you again!!" said Sakura blushing slightly.

"Oh come on …he didn't mean that…did he??"

"Honestly you have no idea?"

"OhhKay…..hey I need to talk with you in private for a second"

"Yeah sure but you really need to wash the cream off your face before someone tries to eat you….you really look delicious you know??" said Sakura grinning.

It was then that Syaoran realized that he still had chocolate cream all over his face. He took some cream on his finger and licked it. "Hey it's really delicious…..who bakes these??"

"Urrggh…that's disgusting!! Go and wash your face!!" said Sakura laughing and blushing.

AT THE BACK OF THE SHOP

Syaoran and Sakura were standing at the back of the shop staring at each other and thinking how best to express their feelings.

"um……I really enjoyed myself yesterday." Said Syaoran at last. _What a stupid thing to say. _He thought.

"Me too." Said Sakura smiling warmly.

"I wanted to tell you some thing………………Sakura….I…..I….think….i…."

_oh my gosh is he gonna propose to me now. _Thought Sakura.

"Syaoran is that you." Said a voice from behind, it was a girl's voice. Syaoran turned around slowly hoping beyond hope that it was not who he thought it was.

"OH SYAORAN!!" exclaimed the girl and hugged him.

"Kyoko!!" exclaimed Syaoran and pushed her away. "What are you doing here?"

"awww why are you feeling so shy dear?" said Kyoko then looked at Sakura pretending to notice her for the first time. "Oh I see………You have got a friend here" she said smirking slightly at the very confused and pale looking Sakura.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked Syaoran batting her eyelashes

"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran more coldly to her.

"now now Syaoran don't be so rude!" she said still smiling. "If you are too shy to introduce me then I will do it myself"

"Hi…..My name is Kyoko Nakamura." She said then kissed Syaoran quite unexpectedly on his cheek and winked at Sakura and said. "I am his girlfriend."

Sakura's eyes widened, tears running down from both of them but before Syaoran could utter a word she ran off…………she ran as fast as she could……… trying to keep as much distance from him as possible.

**A/N: the end of 3****rd**** chapie… I know it was a bit short…………**

**The name of 4****th**** Chapie will be "Thanks to Meiling!!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** Chapie**

"**Thanks to Meilin"**

Sakura's eyes widened, tears running down from both of them but before Syaoran could utter a word she ran off…………she ran as fast as she could……… trying to keep as much distance from him as possible.

Syaoran stood there, a sharp pain was rising on his chest he didn't know what to do. Then he pushed back Kyoko who was still blabbering about how rude it was of Sakura to run away like that, and he started to run after Sakura. _No matter what happens I need to tell her the truth, I need to tell her how I truly feel._ He thought.

Sakura ran like she had never run before and right on cue it started to rain. _How could I let myself be so blind? I can't believe how stupid I was! I just met him and I fell in love…not even bothering to know about him at all!!! _BANG……she had collided with someone and fell down on the pavement.

"Hey are you okay?" said a girl's voice.

"Sakura!!" she can hear Syaoran calling from behind but the voice seemed far away.

"Hide me!!" she whispered to the stranger who was now bending over her. Sakura could only tell that the girl had long black hair but couldn't tell how she actually looked because her vision was blurred by her tears.

"T…this way." Said the girl a little nervously and helped Sakura get up and they hid behind some bushes beside the pavement.

After a few minutes Syaoran passed the place where they were hiding, Sakura heard a sharp intake of breath from beside her and turned around to face the girl.

"You were hiding from Him?" She asked puzzled.

"SYAORAN wait what's wrong??" said another voice and they saw Kyoko run past them.

At the sight of Kyoko Sakura began to cry again.

The girl beside Sakura looked puzzled for moment then as if she just found out something obvious; she slapped her forehead with her palm.

"You are coming with me." Said the girl.

This was so surprising to Sakura that she forgot about crying and looked up…. "Hoe??!!"

AT THAT GIRL'S HOUSE

Sakura was sitting at a very big and comfortable living room and staring at her coffee, lost in her own world. The girl who brought her here was still changing her dress. _Why did she bring me here? She told me that I need to understand but what is it? Why did I come anyway……oh yeah I was too upset to argue and I was soaking wet………so-_

"Hello" the girl was standing in front of her. She did have long black hair and auburn eyes.

"Hi….thanks for everything………but I need to get home"

"You must be Sakura." She said and held out her hand for her to shake. "I am Meilin……..Meilin Li"

Sakura looked up confused and a bit shocked. _Is she his wife or something??!!_

"I am Syaoran's cousin." She said as if reading her mind.

Sakura stood up and said "I am not in a mood to discuss about anything…as I said before I need to go home."

"Who said I am going to _discuss_ something with you??" said Meilin putting her hands on her hips. "Its more like I am going to _tell_ you something."

Sakura looked confused but sat down again.

"You met Kyoko, didn't you?" asked Meilin

She nodded

"I have been with Syaoran all my life…………we studied together, played together and even cried together so the thing is I know everything and I mean it _everything_ about him." She paused then continued. "Syaoran never went to school until he was 12 years old…………he was home tutored so when he first went to school he was very confused about everything and the main problem was the girls."

Sakura looked utterly confused.

"The thing is Syaoran was really handsome and also very athlete so it was obvious that all the girls were crazy about him…………Kyoko was one of them and she was also one of the popular kids………all the guys were crazy about her……….She is rather beautiful and so she was Syaoran's first crush."

Sakura looked like she was going to cry again.

"You can't blame him." Meilin said firmly. "He is a guy after all……….you can't tell me that you've never had a crush before??"

Sakura imagined about her brothers best friend Yukito and blushed then nodded.

Satisfied, Meilin continued. "Syaoran and Kyoko were boyfriend and girlfriend for like nine months but soon Syaoran realized that Kyoko was just a silly childhood crush and he does not feel any love towards her whatsoever! So he broke up with her"

"but….but….she told me that she was his girlfriend." Said Sakura with teary eyes.

"The thing is…..Kyoko wasn't ready to let go……….she is not used to being dumped …_she_ is usually the one dumping people………and so she sticks to Syaoran………I hate her soo much….she still believes that Syaoran needs some time to realize how he _truly feels"_

_Oh no what have I done??!! He must think I hate him. _Thought Sakura as tears started to form in her eyes again.

"I have never seen him so happy before." Said Meilin and Sakura looked up, confused. "When he came back from the date yesterday………he really loves you Sakura."

Sakura stood up and said "Thanks a lot Meilin-chan………I really need to go and apologize to him."

"He is at the park……….probably sitting on top of a tree." Said Meilin

"How do you know?" asked Sakura slightly puzzled.

"What did I say? I know _everything _about him."

Thanking Meilin again she went out the front door. It stopped raining but there were still clouds in the sky.

AT THE PARK

Syaoran was sitting on top of a cherry blossom tree and cursing himself and the world and Kyoko and the park and Kyoko and the trees and Kyoko. Hoping that someday he could kill her. Then he saw Sakura running towards him, he jumped down.

"Sakura I can ex-" but before he could finish his sentence Sakura had thrown herself on him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You don't need to explain." She whispered. "I met Meilin-chan."

All the confusion disappeared from his face and he hugged her tightly. _Thanks Meilin, I owe you _he thought.

"So, what were you going to say before we were interrupted by….um….Kyoko?" she asked batting her eyelashes like Kyoko and he laughed.

"Well….I was gonna say that I am gonna start school from 1st April in Tomoeda High…….with you." He said.

"That's great" said Sakura. "And…..?"

"And nothing else that was all" he said smirking

Sakura hmphed and looked the other way crossing her arms over her chest. Syaoran moved closer and whispered to her ear. "Did I forget to tell you that I love you?"

And it started to rain again.

Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I love you too." She whispered back and then looked towards the sky and back to Syaoran with a mischievous look.

"You know? I have always wondered how it will feel like to kiss in the rain." She said smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Guess you are going to find out." Said Syaoran smirking.

"Ya think?" said Sakura, she was smirking too.

Slowly he leaned closer and she closed her eyes their lips touched and both pulled closer they were so close that he could hear her heart beat and she could hear his. He parted her lips with his tongue and inserted it in her mouth and she did the same, exploring each other. His hands now on her hips pulling her closer even though there was no space between them. They kissed for more than a minute and finally pulled away for air.

"Wow" said Syaoran and licked his lips; Sakura punched him lightly on the arm and blushed. He hugged her never wanting to let go.

"Guess we are now a couple." He said after a while.

"Guess so"

"And its all thanks to Meilin."

"Yep…..Thanks to Meilin."

**A/N: Finally the fourth Chapie…thanks for all who reviewed…… please please review and help me improve… …hope u guys liked it……**


	5. Chapter 5

**5****th**** Chapie**

"**Getting to know you……or more……… like getting to meet you" **

It was 3 am in the morning and Sakura was having a very hard time going to sleep. She rolled over to her side and thought how the past two days had changed her life so much.

Tap Tap

"HOE??!!!" She had fallen off her bed.

Tap tap

Sakura looked towards her window; she could see the outline of someone behind the curtains. _Oh no is it a ghost?……..oh my gosh! What should I do!!??? Should I wake Oniichan?? But if I go and tell him that there's a ghost tapping at my window then he'll never believe it….._

Tap Tap Tap

_Okay... I guess I should take the situation on my own hands. _Thought Sakura and took her cheerleading baton and edged towards the window. She positioned herself beside the window with her back against the wall, not bothering to remove the curtains she opened the lock of the window. The ghost or whatever it was slid the window open and started to climb inside and BANG BANG

"Take that…You …You…you...ghost" said Sakura as she beat up the ghost.

"Sakura…… ouch ……it's me Syaoran ouch stop it" said the ghost

"Oh no….. Syaoran is that really you??" said Sakura, dropping the baton and examining him closely; suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Oi Sakura" it was Touya

"Oh no" said Sakura and pushed Syaoran out of her window. Syaoran was about to fall down but luckily he was able to grab the window ledge and hung from there.

Touya opened the door and came in. Sakura was standing in front of the window facing her brother and chuckling nervously.

"What happened? I heard noises." Said Touya.

"um………I fall off the bed." Said Sakura scratching her head.

Touya watched her suspiciously for a moment and then his eyes fell on the window.

Sakura looked from Touya to the window… "oniichan…. it's okay….. I'm fine now….. you can go" she said nervously, her heart beating fast, _did he see him?_

Touya walked towards the window, Sakura couldn't move out of nervousness.

"you'll catch a cold if you keep your window open….kaiju" with that Touya started to close the window, Syaoran still hanging from the window ledge.

"hoe??!!"

"Hey why isn't it closing??" asked Touya and it was then that Sakura saw Syaoran's hand.

BANG Syaoran bit his lips out of pain, apparently Touya was trying to force the window shut.

BANG tears forming in Syaoran's eyes, lucky for him there was no moon in the sky tonight so Touya couldn't see him.

"Stop Oniichan!!" shouted Sakura. "I can fix it….now will you please leave??!!" and she pushed Touya out of her room and closed the door.

She pressed her ears on the door and heard her brothers footsteps disappear, giving a deep sigh of relief she slumped against the door.

"geez…is it really THIS painful to get to you?" Whispered Syaoran, he had climbed into the room again and was rubbing his hand.

"Syaoran what are you doing here??" whispered Sakura and stood up putting her hands on her hips.

"Playing hide and seek with your brother" Syaoran whispered back. "what do you think I am doing here??? I came here to see you!!"

"Oh my gosh Syaoran you are bleeding!!"

"Ya think????????"

"Here let me fix it" said Sakura as Syaoran sat on the bed.

Sakura rummaged in her drawer and took out the first aid kit. She went over to the bed and took Syaorans hand, and started to apply antiseptics but Syaoran was lost in Sakura's angelic face. _She looks even more sexy in the dark AND she's wearing her night gown. _Thought Syaoran

"there its done" said Sakura.

"…."

"Syaoran are you okay??" asked Sakura as Syaoran was looking at her in a dazed sort of way.

Before any of them knew what was going on, both of them were kissing. Syaoran on top of Sakura on the bed. Syaoran started to kiss her neck and Sakura closed her eyes out of pleasure. Then they were kissing again, more fiercely. After what seemed like hours they stopped, panting like as if they had just run 20 miles. Syaoran still on top of Sakura, bent down and whispered "I love you"

Sakura bit his ears and whispered back "I love you more"

Syaoran rolled off Sakura and lay beside her, panting hard. "Will you come with me?" he asked

"where?"

"It's a surprise"

"What about Oniichan?"

"It won't take long"

"Okay"

"Then let's go"

"Wait….let me get changed first"

"Okay" said Syaoran and sat up but didn't leave.

Sakura went over to her wardrobe and took out a dress. When she turned back Syaoran was still sitting on her bed and looking at her.

"Syaoran go and wait for me outside."

"What??? Can't I stay and watch??" asked Syaoran pouting like a five year old.

At that Sakura blushed furiously. "Syaoran???!!!!"

"Okay okay I am going." Said Syaoran and he climbed down the window.

Syaoran and Sakura were walking down the street holding hands in the cloudless night.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sakura

"You'll see."

"But the thing is….. I _can't see_ with this thing covering my eyes" Syaoran had insisted on covering her eyes.

"I'll open it when the time is right."

They walked for another 10 minutes and then climbed some stairs for another 5 minutes. Finally he opened the cover of her eyes and she gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful garden. The garden was on top of a building with beautiful green trees and flowers of every color.

"So do you like it?"

"I love it!!"

On the middle of the garden was a big tree from which three swings were attached. Sakura ran towards it and started to dance around it. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and guided him to the middle and they started dancing. Sakura's head on Syaoran's chest.

"This garden was made by me and Meiling and Eriol" said Syaoran

"Who's Eriol?" asked Sakura.

At that Syaoran frowned "he is my best friend and the most evil person I've ever met."

"What do you mean by evil??" asked Sakura

"Well, you know, always embarrassing me in front of people on purpose."

Now Sakura frowned too. "You mean like Tomoyo"

"Are you talking about that girl I met at our first date?"

Sakura nodded

"She doesn't seem bad."

"Looks can be deceiving!!" said Sakura

Syaoran laughed and they broke apart. He looked at his watch and said "It's almost time."

"Time for what??"

"You'll see…"

He took her hands and guided her towards the tree. Sakura looked at it and saw that there was a ladder coming down from the tree.

"Can you climb?" asked Syaoran

"hai" said Sakura eager to see what Syaoran wanted to show her.

Syaoran climbed up first and Sakura followed when she reached the top of the ladder, she saw that it leads to a small landing like a balcony. Syaoran was already sitting on the floor and gestured for her to sit beside him. Sakura obeyed.

The view from there was magnificent. The top of the mountains could be seen. Then slowly the sun started to rise, spreading a rosy color across the whole area.

"Sugoi!!!" said Sakura

Both looked at each other and he kissed her gently on the lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura gave a deep sigh. "That was the last time we kissed and it has been two weeks now!!"

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling were sitting at a coffee shop. Meiling and Tomoyo met only two days ago.

"Please can I kiss you….I'll do it really fast, no one is gonna notice." Said Syaoran

Sakura blushed but before she could say anything Meiling cut in. "you can't you thickhead!!! You are supposed to be a girl AND Sakura's brother is watching"

Apparently Syaoran was wearing a dress and a wig (Tomoyo and Meiling's idea) so that he could at least meet Sakura without Touya suspecting anything. The last two weeks had been a disaster for Syaoran and Sakura. Touya mysteriously turns up at the very spot Sakura and Syaoran plans to meet AND at the exact time they plan to meet. Right now Touya was sitting at the far corner of the coffee shop, glaring at the new girl (Syaoran).

Syaoran chanced a glance at Touya and saw that he was still glaring at him, then looked back at the girls and whispered "Why can't he just get a girlfriend??????? Then he'd be busy with her all the time and leave us alone!!"

"Syaoran!! You are a genius!!!" said Meiling with stars in her eyes

"YES!!! That is brilliant!!" Said Tomoyo

"Hoee??!!" said Sakura

"What the??!!" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran is right!! If we manage to find the puurrfect girl for your brother….he might leave you alone" Said Tomoyo

"Exactly!!" agreed Meiling

Syaoran and Sakura both looked at each other and smiled, and said "we are listening"

"That means as of today Operation TNAG begins" said Meiling

Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "tnag??!!………." said Syaoran looking amused.

"It stands for TOUYA-NEEDS-A-GIRLFRIEND" said Meiling.

"ohhhh'

"So the first thing we need to do is find a suitable candidate for Touya." Said Tomoyo

"We are gonna look for suitable candidates and list the names and then we'll meet here tomorrow and think of a plan." Said Meiling

"Roger that" said Sakura

"Got it" said Syaoran

"It's gonna be…"said Tomoyo

"….interesting." finished Meiling. Both of them smirking evilly.

**A/N: **

**Dear readers **

**I really need your help on deciding the right match for Touya….so please vote for your favourite couple:**

**Touya with Yukito**

**or**

**Touya with Nakuru**

**or**

**Touya with Kaho **

**or**

**you can also tell me if you have any other suggestions**

**Please Vote**

**Hope you guys liked this chapie…… and I am very sorry for the late update I HAD EXAMS :( ****….. Please review!!**


End file.
